User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 002: Victory! My Name is Dan Shidou!
"These cards make no sense!" Shidou said to his Buddy, "What am I supposed to do?" "Wait for your opponent to make his move," Danzari answered, "Then we can make a counter-move." "Draw! Charge and draw!" Raiki began. "Draw, charge and draw? Huh?" "To draw is to add the top card of your deck to your hand cards," Danzari explained, "To charge is to add a hand card to your gauge. Then you draw again." "I call Evoknight Big Jaws to the right!" (Size 2, 8000/6000/2) A strange shark-looking creature suddenly appeared on the field. "What is that thing?" Shidou asked, shocked. "This is an Evoknight, an evolved form of Armorknights of Danger World," Raiki answered, Big Jaws! Take a bite out that dweeb's life points!" The monster dealt two damage to Shidou. (Shidou: 10→8) End of Move "Okay..." Dan began as he looked at his hand cards again. "Draw... then charge and... draw, right?" Danzari nodded, and Shidou smiled. "I call Illusion Dragon, Dancat to the center!" (Size 0, 3000/2000, 1) A small cat colored similarly to Danzari appeared in front of them. It turned around and said, "I'll do my best, nya!" "Dancat increases my gauge by 1 and I get to draw a card," Shidou told his opponent, "Attack the fighter!" (Raiki: 10→9) End of Move "You'll pay for that! Draw! Then charge and draw!" "What's he planning next?" Shidou asked his Buddy. "Evoknights rely on making tons of high-powered attacks in a row," Danzari answered. "That's right!" Raiki added, "And you'll see that power right now! I Buddy Call Evoknight Kraken (Size 2, 10000/4000/2) to the left!" (Raiki: 9→10) "Why did his life increase?" "That's the power of the Buddy Gift," Danzari answered him, "It allows your life to increase by 1 when you Buddy Call." "I pay 3 gauge to call Evoknight Cerberus (Size 2, 8000/4000/2) to the center! Cerberus, attack that stupid cat!" The three-headed beast charged at the little cat-like creature and rammed into it. The attack landed, causing Dancat to be destroyed with a sad "Nya!" After the attack, Cerberus stop right back up. "What happened? I thought your monster rested after it attacked!" "Evoknight Kraken's skill allows Cerberus to stand back up after it attacked," Raiki answered. "Go! Big Jaws!" The shark monster attacked Shidou directly. (Raiki: 10→9, Shidou: 8→6) Raiki got to draw a card due to the effect of Big Jaws. "Uh, Shidou-kun, We must do something..." "I don't know what to do!!!" Shidou answered in desperation, right as an attack from Evoknight Cerberus came charging towards him. "Evoburst!" Raiki called out, "And here it is! Another Evoknight to add to my hand! Stand Big Jaws!" (Shidou: 6→4) "Attack one more time!" That attack landed as well. (Shidou: 4→2) "Shidou!" "These cards make no sense!" "Evoknight Kraken, attack the fighter!" Raiki was determined to win. Still, he paid 2 life (Raiki: 9→7) to stand another of his monsters. Shidou blindly played a card from his deck. "I cast! Illusion Dragon Shield!" Shidou's gauge increased by 1 and his life by 2. (Shidou: 2→4) "So you did have defensive cards in your hand after all..." Raiki observed. "No matter, I'll finish you off soon enough. Big Jaws! One more time!" "I cast! Illusion Dragon Shield!" The same effect played out again. (Shidou: 4→6) End of Move So he was saving those cards for when things were getting bad... Raiki said to himself, There's no way he's a beginner Buddyfighter. "I draw, then I charge and I... draw!!!" Shidou hoped he got a good card. I remember now... "Huh?" Danzari, Raiki, and Evoknight Kraken said at more or less the same time. "I am... Dan Shidou! And Illusion Dragon, Danzari is my Buddy!" "Dan Shidou... people like you make me sick..." "I call Dancat to the center, then I Buddy Call Illusion Dragon, Danzari (Size 3, 10000/10000/2) to the center!" (Dan: 6→7) "Take this Buddy Gift," Danzari said, "You're going to need it." "Thanks, Buddy." Raiki didn't budge. "You still can't wipe out all of my life points in one turn," he told his opponent, "Give up now while you can." "I can't give up," Dan answered him, "Because I've made it this far. I'm in way too deep to give up now!" "Suit yourself..." "Dancat allowed me to draw a card and increase my gauge by 1. Let's see what I got here." Dan smiled at the card. "I cast Illusion Replenish! This spell card increases my gauge by 3 and my life by 1!" (Dan: 7→8) The crowd began to cheer now that Dan was in the lead. "Danzari! Attack Evoknight Cerberus!" The attack landed, but Raiki smiled. "Looks like that was a waste." "Not quite..." Dan smiled. "Danzari has Double Attack!" Danzari stood back up, and attacked again. "This is for bullying that poor child!" Danzari's attack landed, this time on the fighter. (Raiki: 7→5) "Heh. Looks like you're out of attacks now!" Raiki said to his opponent. However, Dan Shidou just stood there. "This is the Final Phase!" Dan replied to his opponent. "What?!" "I cast! Illusion Ritual, Danzari Storm!" "I've never heard of that Impact before!" Raiki was stunned. He was going to lose. Dan began to be surrounded by a blizzard. "Normally, I would have to pay 5 gauge, but that is decreased for each card in Danzari's soul." "No way..." "Impact! Illusion Ritual! Danzari Storm!!!" The blizzard began to expand rapidly and envelop the entire field. Raiki had no defense against an attack like this. (Raiki: 5→0) Game End! Winner: Dan Shidou "Alright! We did it!" Dan was excited to have won (as far as he knew) his first Buddyfight. Dan then walked over to Raiki to see how he was doing. The Impact left Raiki laying on the floor, his Buddy was sitting on his chest. "He's a little exhausted, but he'll be alright," Kraken told them. "That Buddyfight was intense..." They heard Raiki speak. "I haven't had a fight like that in years..." "Do you need help getting up?" Dan asked politely. "Nah," Raiki answered, "I'll just lie here for a while. Maybe take a nap like you did this morning." "Yeah..." Dan replied. "I'm still not sure what happened there." Just then, a voice on the school's intercom said DAN SHIDOU, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!! ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Illusion Dragon, Danzari. He's a Size 3 monster with 10000 Power, 10000 Defense, and a Critical of 2! He's got an ability to rest all of your opponent's cards, and they can't be called over during your opponent's turn! The only thing is... That effect costs a ton of gauge, so be sure to add cards that either add lots of gauge in a flash or reduce your gauge costs. This card, when used properly, can throw a cat-sized wrench into your opponent's plans! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Raiki: Detention again? Oh well, at least that's less time I have to spend at home... Dan's getting detention too? Oh... Buddyfight is banned at Harumi Middle School? I don't think Dan's gonna like that... Tune in next time to see what we end up doing about it! Let's all have a good Buddyfight! Maybe... Next Chapter: Banned Game! A Buddyfight to Remember! Category:Blog posts